The present invention relates to the field of outdoor ground-level fixtures and electrical devices, and more particularly to a modular enclosure that enables easy installation of fixtures in the landscape at a variety of user-selected heights.
It is well known to mount various lights and other fixtures outdoors in order to provide illumination or other decorative effects to a landscape. Various devices for mounting such lights and fixtures have been proposed. Most of these proposed devices are of a fixed dimension and therefore limit the installation of the fixture to only one preselected height. Often, however, a landowner may desire light fixtures, for example, in various areas of the landscape. It may be desired, for example, to mount light fixtures along a path through a yard. In some sections along the path, such as turf areas, the landowner may desire a low mounted fixture to make the fixture less obvious during the daytime. In other sections, such as shrub areas, the landowner may desire a light fixture that is mounted at a height to provide illumination above the shrub tops. A need therefore exists for a device to allow mounting of fixtures at various heights, selectable by the user, in an outdoor setting. The device should be easy to install, provide a solid anchor to the ground, stable, durable, inexpensive, and easy to maintain. The fixture-mounting device should also provide an UL-listed junction box to enable separation of the wiring connections from proximity to the ground and thereby provide protection against ground moisture and insects.
A parent application to this Continuation-In-Part application, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/112,563, disclosed a mounting device for mounting a fixture in an outdoor setting. The outdoor garden post of U.S. Ser. No. 10/112,563 however, was limited to mounting a fixture or a device at a single height above the ground level. What is needed is a device that is adaptable to enable mounting of fixtures at various heights in a landscape setting. The device should provide a secure junction box to isolate wiring from environmental hazards, provide a solid anchor to the ground, provide easy access for underground cables to enter the device, and exhibit the characteristics of being stable, durable, inexpensive, easy to install, and easy to maintain.
A first advantage of the present invention is that it provides a fixture-mounting device that may be easily inserted in the ground and is able to support fixtures at various heights above the ground surface.
Additionally, the fixture-mounting device provides a weatherproof box for holding and protecting wiring connections. The box is an Underwriters Labs (UL) listed box that provides for easy mounting of electrical devices such as electrical receptacles and switches.
An additional advantage is that the fixture-mounting device provides an arrangement for easily mounting a light fixture. Either low voltage or line voltage fixtures may be used.
Additionally, the fixture-mounting device is stable, durable, easily maintained and accessed after installation, and is easy and inexpensive to manufacture.
Another advantage exhibited by the fixture-mounting device of the present invention is that it is easily installed and adapted to different heights by a homeowner.
These, and other objects, will become readily apparent to one of skill in the art having regard for this disclosure.
The invention is a fixture-mounting device that is modular in nature and provides a means of supporting a fixture or box-mounted electrical device above the ground. The device includes a top member for accepting a fixture, a box-mounted electrical device, or a combination of each. A base member includes a large entryway to allow lead in of electrical cables into the device and radial projections for secure anchoring to the ground. One or more extenders may be included to increase the height of the device. A low mounting post for mounting a fixture and/or box-mounted electrical device may be created by securing the top and base members together. A post of intermediate height may be created by securing an extender between the top and base members. Additional extenders may be added to further extend the height of fixture.
The fixture-mounting device, or garden post, may be used for mounting devices that are typically used in a landscape surrounding such as lights, cameras, photocells to control lighting, and other similar devices. An UL-listed electrical box is provided within the top member for housing electrical receptacles, switches, ground fault circuit interrupters (xe2x80x9cGFCI""sxe2x80x9d) or similar devices that typically are secured within an UL-listed box.
In a preferred embodiment a top member, extender, and base member may be secured together to form a garden post of intermediate height. Secured thus, the members comprise an elongated body of square cross section having a top and a bottom end. The top end protrudes from the ground and includes an aperture through which various devices may be mounted or connected. The bottom end is tapered to provide a large entryway for leading electrical cables into the enclosure. The assembled garden post is essentially hollow but with a portion near the top closed off to provide an UL-listed electrical outlet box. A service portal provides access to the outlet box from one side of the post and is typically provided with a removable cover that is secured thereto.